1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to metallic housing forming methods, and more particularly, to a metallic housing forming method having a friction stir welding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum, zinc, and magnesium alloys are used in metallic housings due to a lower density and a high conductivity coefficient. A couple of metallic members are typically combined together to form a metallic housing by welding process. The metallic housing is then treated by anode-oxiding procedure to avoid corruption. However, a corrosion line may be produced on the metallic housing during the anode-oxiding process, and chromatic aberration is produced between the welding portion and other portions of the metallic housing. Thus, it is very difficult to obtain an attractive appearance on the metallic housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.